Hey Jade!
by 506thpir
Summary: After waking up on the wrong side of the bed, Jade snaps at Cat. Feeling bad, she tried to consle her. Andre just happens to interrupt the make up with some un-needed jokes.


I don't know how it even started. First I'm talking to the oversensitive, hyperactive and confused girl, the next she's crying, and then I'm kissing her. I mean, what the hell happened?  
I guess it started when I walked into Hollywood Arts. It was like any other day. I woke up on the wrong side of the bed and I was pissed as hell. Luckly, everyone steered clear of me.  
Except her.  
Cat.  
Now, I love Cat. Not just as a friend, (Which even that is an accomplishment all in its own.) but in love like, I want to be with her.

Even then though, there's still a level of annoyance I get when I'm around her. I can only take so much energy.  
Walking to my locker, I grab the only book I need the whole school day. Slamming my locker shut, I spin around to see the vibrant red head bouncing on her toes.  
"Hi Jade!" She yells out excited.

"Hi."  
"How are you this wonderful morning?"  
Groaning, I roll my eyes. A blind malnourished monkey could see that I wasn't doing good.

"Great."  
"Good!"  
A large smile covers her face.  
"So I was wondering, did you do Sikowitzs' homework? I didn't. I couldn't figure out what he meant when he told us to bring a coconut and beat it against a spaceship filled with pudding. Do you think there's pudding in outer space? Would it be space pudding? I like pudding. One time I was making pudding, but my brother had to use the bathroom real bad so he stood on a chair next to the stove and pulled down his pants and-"

Not being able to take any more of her babbling, I snapped at her.

"CAT! I don't care what your insane brother urinated on. I just don't care about your strange family. Shut. It."  
Quickly looking around the halls, I saw they were empty. The bell must have rang when Cat was talking about her strange sibling.

Looking back at Cat, I saw her lower lip quivering.  
"I…I'm sorry Jade. I didn't mean to bother you. I'll….I'll just go now."  
Head down, the girl slowly walked away from me.  
Sighing, I ran my fingers thru my hair.  
"Cat," I called out. "Wait."  
Turning around slowly, Cat looked up at me with sad eyes. I could see the tears running down her cheeks, making me feel even more guilty.  
"I'm….sorry Cat. I just…I've had a rough morning. I didn't mean to snap at you."  
Anyone who would have passed by would gawk at us. I almost never apologize for anything. I'd have to kill your dog with a tank to say "I'm sorry" to any other person.  
Smiling brightly, Cat ran up to me.  
"YAY! Jade! You are nice! That means I feel safe to do this!"  
I raised an eyebrow cautiously.  
"Do what?"  
Giggling, Cat pressed her body against mine and connected out lips. Loosing balance, I slammed my back against the lockers behind me, taking Cat with me. Looping my arms around her waist, I felt Cat nibble on my bottom lip. Smiling lightly, I kissed her harder.  
I could get used to kissing her.

(Andres POV)  
Needing to use the bathroom, I walked out of Sikowitz class. Cat and Jade weren't in there today. That's weird. Well, Cat is never FULLY there, but you know what I mean.  
Passing the main lobby, I headed towards the bathroom to see Cat and Jade.  
Making out.  
Gawking, my jaw hung loose.  
By the looks of it, the two of them were pretty into it. I'll admit, it's pretty damn hot. What really got my attention though was the fact that it was Jade who had her back to the wall, and Cat was being the dominant one.  
Laughing, I called out to them.  
"Cat! Jade!"  
Breaking the kiss quickly, Cat spun around wide eyed as Jade glared at me.  
I guess she didn't like me interrupting their little session.  
"Harris, if you tell anyone before I do…" Her threat trailed off.  
For a moment the worry in Cats eyes left as she smiled at Jade.

Huh. Cat must like that Jade is willing to be open about the relationship.  
Smiling at the two, I laughed.  
"Don't worry, I won't say a word."  
"Good. Now go."  
Grabbing the back of Cats neck, she brought their lips back together.  
I couldn't help but notice that the kiss was deepened to what I can assume was french kissing.

Laughing loudly, I called out to Jade.  
"Hey, Jade."  
Ignored, I went on.  
"Hahaha, Jade, what's wrong? You can't answer back? What, Cat got your tongue?"

Laughing, I walked away as Jade pelted me in the face with her bracelet.  
I don't get how she managed to do that and still make out with Cat. 


End file.
